


Jednoho slunečného dne

by Shyinka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Dark Comedy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Trippy, motivation, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyinka/pseuds/Shyinka
Summary: Krátké vyprávění o smrti. Původně to byla slohovka na téma "život je jako bonboniéra, nikdy nevíš, co ochutnáš", ale nakonec to dávám i sem. Začalo to jako jakási černá komedie a nakonec se to vyvinulo ve strašně filosofické motivační dílo. :D





	Jednoho slunečného dne

Jednoho slunečného dne jsem se jakožto osmkrát neúspěšný sebevrah rozhodla jít na procházku v naději, že mne slunce spálí nebo alespoň dostanu nějakou těžkou infekční chorobu, neboť v teple se to hemží bakteriemi a viry. K mému zklamání bylo pouze dvacet stupňů, žádné upalování se tedy nekonalo. Jak nudné.

Procházela jsem se po široké polní pěšině a nadějně nasávala vlažný jarní vánek. Plný prachu, který zvedal z písčité cesty! Mé tělo zareagovalo hlasitým kýchnutím. Projev nemoci? Možná. Nezbývalo než doufat. Pokračovala jsem v chůzi a míjela uměle vysázené stromořadí, jež tvořily vysoké štíhlé topoly. Jejich větve kolébající se ve větru zahalovaly mladé lístky. Koruny stromů zářily svěží zelenou, tři z nich však působily velice děsivě. Místo zeleně měly temnou zuhelnatělou kůru a jejich polámané větve se válely kolem. Před týdnem tu totiž vypukl požár a ze stromů zbyly pouze černé kostry. Šťastlivci. Ty nebožáky kolem stihli zachránit hasiči.

Zpoza jednoho mrtvého stromu se ozvalo zavrčení. Zastavila jsem se. Co kdyby to bylo nějaké nebezpečné zvíře? Takovou šanci jsem si nemohla nechat ujít! Trpělivě jsem vyčkávala. Nakonec se z hromady popela vynořila velká černá kočka. Těžko říct, zda byla skutečně černá nebo jen špinavá od sazí. Z jejího kožichu zářily dvě žluté oči. Zastavila se pár kroků ode mě, posadila se a úhledně si kolem sebe založila dlouhý huňatý ocas. Otevřela drobnou tlamičku, z níž vykoukly zářivě bílé tesáky, a prostě z ní vyšlo slovo: „Zdravím."  
„Týýý, jo! Mluvící kočka!" zvolala jsem údivem. V tu ránu se na čele kočky rozzářilo ledově modré oko, měla tedy celkem tři. „Aaah!" to se mi z hrdla draly pravděpodobně výkřiky štěstí.  
„Naučím se mluvit lidskou řečí a ty přejdeš do primitivních zvuků. Ach jo. Lidé jsou zvláštní."  
„Uuuh..."

Kočka si povzdychla a vyrazila svižným krokem ke mně. Nohy jako by mi zakořenily do země. Cítila jsem na lýtkách hebký hustý kožich, zvíře ale bylo studené jako led. Drobná šelma se mi tentokrát usadila těsně před chodidly a zpříma se mi podívala do očí. Z úst se mi linuly další zvuky: „Uuu..." Kočka je tentokrát ignorovala. Pohled do jejího modrého oka byl jako skok do ledové divoké řeky. Těžko se mi dýchalo, jak jsem se utápěla ve vlnách. Její další dvě oči mezitím žhnuly jako oheň. Plameny šlehaly jako biče a požíraly rudnoucí kůži.

„Hustý," vydechla jsem.  
„To tě neděsí?" zeptala se kočka a všechno utrpení zmizelo.  
„To mělo?" odpověděla jsem nejistě otázkou.  
„Zajímavé," ignorovala můj dotaz kočka, pak ale pokračovala: „Ty se nebojíš smrti?"  
„Nebojím, protože vůbec nic neznamená, stejně jako život. Ovlivní to nějak chod vesmíru? Přestanou se planety otáčet? Ne. Nestane se vůbec nic. A můj život je jen způsob, jak mě otravovat po 80 let naprosto zbytečně, protože žijeme jen proto, abychom dávali život. Dáváme životy, které jen berou. A proč? Aby mohly darovat další životy. Jaký je cíl? Co je na konci? Směřuje to k něčemu?"  
„Samozřejmě, že má všechno svůj cíl," s nadějí jsem se na ni podívala, doufala jsem, že mi to vysvětlí. „To ti ale nemůžu říct."  
„Proč ne?"  
„Jsem kočka. Prostě ti to říct nechci!" otočila se ke mně zády a zvedla ocas, nejspíš kočičí varianta neslušného gesta, protože ke komunikaci neumí používat prsty.

„Co mi tedy říct chceš?"  
„Jen tě chci přátelsky varovat. Smrt je daleko horší než cokoliv, co si umíš představit. Chtěla jsem tě vyděsit tím ledem a ohněm, ale očividně to na tebe nefungovalo."  
„Měla to být ochutnávka?"  
„Oh, to nebyla ochutnávka ani v nejmenším. Tohle bylo pouhé něco. Smrt je mnohem strašnější. Boj se jí. Vyvaruj se jí, neboť nelze vrátit zpět."  
„Hmm..." tvrzení kočky se mi nelíbilo, o smrt jsem totiž dlouho usilovala. A jak pracně! Skoky z výšky, věšení, škrcení, řezání, trávení. Jako zázrakem mi vždy někdo mé plány překazil. Mohla v tom mít packy tahle kočka?

„Vím, na co myslíš," řekla po chvilce ticha. „Můžu ti to ukázat, chceš-li to tak zoufale. Mohu ti ukázat smrt. Nechat tě ochutnat."

Než jsem stačila odpovědět, opět se na mne upřeně zadívala svýma neobvyklýma očima. Byla posledním čímkoliv, co jsem v naprosté temnotě viděla.

Nebyl kolem mne žádný vzduch, který bych mohla dýchat. Ani jsem nepotřebovala dýchat, i přes nekonečné ticho jsem neslyšela tlukot mého srdce. Aby ano, když jsem neměla tělo, kterým by mohla proudit krev. Nebyla mi zima, ani teplo. Nebyla tma, ani světlo. Kolem zkrátka nebylo vůbec nic. Ani černo, ani bílo. Nic. Nekonečné nic. Jediné, co jsem měla, byly mé myšlenky, ale o čem jsem mohla přemýšlet? Kolem nic nebylo. O mých vzpomínkách. Vzpomínala jsem na kamarádky ze školky, ze školy, z práce a tak dále. Na dobré i špatné. Proč jsem to vlastně chtěla opustit? Bylo to něco. Tady není nic. Jen vzpomínky. Svou nenávistí ke světu jsem si jich udělala tak málo. Skutečné peklo začalo, až jsem si prošla celý můj život znovu a znovu. Neskutečná nuda a potom posedlost smrtí. A zas a zas. Pořád dokola. S každým opakováním se části příběhu vytrácely. Až nezbylo vůbec nic. A tak jsem zanikla i já.

Probudila jsem se. Seděla jsem v trávě pod topolem. V klíně mi odpočívala velká černá kočka. Měla jen dvě oči a spokojeně předla. Pohladila jsem ji. Zamňoukala. Nepromluvila. Tak jsem promluvila já: „Je čas žít." Kočka na mě koukala žlutýma očima a předla. Znovu jsem ji pohladila.


End file.
